5 times Andromeda Black defied her family
by KatieFoxBlack
Summary: Basically what the title says. 5 times Andy either defied or questioned her family.


**I'm thinking of writing Andy's years at Hogwarts, because I think she deserves to have her story told, but I started with this. hope you like it!**

**-Katie**

1.

Andromeda Black did not like her life, to say the least. Sure, she had wealth and her family was respected, but not in the way they should be. She spent her life having it drilled into her head that Muggleborns were below her and that Purebloods should always be respected, and she never questioned it. It's just the way things were.

But why?

She asked herself this question for the first time when she went out to take a walk, after several warnings from her mother about not talking to _filthy muggle scum_. She was ten.

Andromeda walked and smiled at the sight of happy families and the sun shining brightly.

"Excuse me dear, but where are your parents?" A woman asked.

"Back home," Andromeda replied. "I'm here alone."

The woman seemed horrified.

"I hope you aren't far from home! If you need any help, just come find me, alright, sweetie?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Of course, and thank you."

The woman smiled.

Andromeda could tell by the way the woman was dressed, that she was most definitely a muggle.

So she definitely shouldn't have talked to her. But why? What had been so bad about that woman, who seemed genuinely worried for her safety?

Andromeda decided to keep her mouth shut by the time she got home.

But that night, she went to talk to her sister.

"Bella?" She asked. "Are you awake?"

"_What, _Andy?" Bella asked.

"I want to talk to you," Andromeda said. "Why do we hate muggles?"

Bella shot her a venomous look.

"What?" She demanded.

"Why do we hate muggles? I met one in the park today, and she seemed nice enough."

"Why on EARTH would you talk to a muggle?"

"Because she was worried about why Mother and Father weren't there," Andromeda explained.

"We hate muggles because they're filth, they can't use magic, so we should be ruling them. But we're not, because of dumbledore."

_But why? _

But she didn't dare ask that to her sister.

2.

The next time was on the train to Hogwarts, where she met a boy named Ted Tonks.

He was funny and kind to her, but she knew he wasn't a pureblood. She didn't recognize the name Tonks.

"So, are you a muggleborn?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. So I'm really nervous, since I know nothing about magic. What about you? I found out that there are Muggleborns, Halfbloods, and Purebloods."

Andromeda was a little sheepish to admit she was a Pureblood.

"Oh," Is all he said. "But I don't care about that kind of thing, anyway. So, any siblings?"

They continued talking about their families, Andromeda learning numerous things about her new friend.

But after she was sorted into Slytherin, Bella reminded her not to speak to any Mudbloods.

She itched to tell her sister not to call them that, but while she was around Bella and her group of older Slytherins like Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, she kept her mouth shut.

_Why?_ She asked herself again. _What's so wrong about TALKING to somebody?_

3.

The third time was after she began to date Ted. they were in the leaky cauldron sharing drinks.

"So, how's your sister reacting to us dating?" He asked.

Andromeda flushed.

"She doesn't know," Andromeda said quietly. "She'd murder me. Well, torture me first probably."

Ted laughed as if he thought it was a joke. Well, he probably thought it was.

"Why would she do that?" He asked. "I don't really get all that pureblood stuff, but I DO know she's your sister. Shouldn't she accept your decicions?"

It was Andromeda's turn to laugh.

"Yeah right. MY sister, caring about me? No way. It's not like we're a normal family, Ted."

"You have a point," He said.

"I know."

Andromeda then decided to change the subject to schoolwork, and when Ted said he was going to start tutoring, Andromeda laughed at the appropriate times and listened and commented.

But while she was, she wondered, _but Ted has a point, too. She's my sister. Why would she do that? She used to care._ And then she remembered. _Right. Because she's dating Rod. and he, along with those stupid friends of hers are putting these Ideas in her head, that loyalties come before family._

She shook her head and continued talking and listening to her best friend, her _boyfriend. _

But that nagging question in the back of her head, _who's wrong here?_

4.

And then, the second last time was after her family found out. They were trying to convince her out of it, mainly her sisters, because they didn't want her to be disowned.

"You know," A smooth voice said from the doorway of her bedroom. "Life would be a lot easier if you just went along with it."

"Go away, Rodolphus!" She snapped childishly. He came further into the room.

"It's not a lie. You want to stay in the family, don't you?"

"That's not a fair question," She accused. "Of course I love Cissa and Bella. And of course I want to stay with them. But when they're forcing me to do things I don't want to do? I don't know if I like that very much."

"It can't be too bad," Rod reasoned. "Who're you betrothed to?"

"Theodore Nott," She told him glumly.

"I stand corrected."

"It's just…" Andromeda sighed.

"'Dromeda?"

"You and Bella got lucky," She said. "You guys were already in love when the contract was signed. Me? No way! I've barely ever TALKED to Nott, and from what I have I can tell you, he's an Idiot. I want somebody who gets me! Like Ted."

"Ted? That's the guy?" He asked with a chuckle. She glared at him. He sighed. "Look, 'Dromeda. You're like my sister. So, I want you to be happy, but I want you to be safe, too. So just go with it. Or compromise. Ask your father about someone else. There has to be SOMEBODY smarter than Nott that you could get married too, right? That way you can still be respected-"

"But what if I don't care about that?" She said abruptly. "What if I don't care about being 'respected'? I really just want a happy life! That's all I want!" The girl laughed bitterly. "But that doesn't matter! It never did, right? All that matters is respect and stupid blood purity and not being an idiot and running off with some muggleborn boy who's half the man Nott will ever be! But that doesn't matter. All that matters is money and respect!"

Rodolphus sighed, and put a hand on her leg.

"Just think about it."

But Andromeda didn't have the guts to tell him no.

5.

And the last time she questioned her family was when she ran away. When she officially burned herself off the tapestry and set off in the night to Ted's home.

And Narcissa caught her.

"Andy!" She hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Andromeda spat. "I can't take this anymore."

"Neither can I," Narcissa said. "I don't want to be married to Malfoy right out of school. But you don't see me throwing away my dignity to run off with a mudblood."

"I don't give a crap about dignity anymore. I only want love."

"Love's for children!" Hissed Narcissa. "You're a woman!"

"And as a woman, shouldn't I get to make my own choices?" Andromeda asked. "Forget it, I'm leaving." She said as she pushed past her sister.

"Stop!" Narcissa whisper-shrieked. "What about Bella and I? Doesn't it matter what we want?"

"You got lucky," Andromeda said. "You and Malfoy have loved each other since the first day, even if you don't want to be married right out of school. Bella's head over heels for Rod. Me? Nott? Never in a million years would I want to marry him. I'd surrender my magic before I'd marry him!"

Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes," Said Andromeda. "I'd surrender my magic before I'd leave Ted."

"Then you have to go!" Narcissa whispered. "Go! Before they find you!"

Andromeda nodded, but before she left, hugged Narcissa.

"I'll probably never see you or Bella again," Andromeda admitted.

"I'll visit when I can," Narcissa assured.

"Steer clear of the Dark Lord."

"I'll try."

"Okay."

"I love you."

But Narcissa hesitated before saying, "I love you too."

And Andromeda kissed Narcissa's forehead, before going into the lawn and disapparating with a loud crack. Before she did though, she took one last look at her young sister, and at her childhood home, and at the window where she knew Bella and Rod were sleeping peacefully.

And when she found herself on Ted's lawn where he was waiting for her, she questioned her families actions no more. She decided they were wrong.

And she did what she pleased.

**The end.**

**So how was it?**


End file.
